Vanilla's Sweet Relief
by T1Weasel
Summary: My first lemon involving Vanilla and incidentally, my first gang bang lemon. Vanilla's been longing for a man's touch for many years, but it'll take more than one man to satisfy this raging rabbit. How does three sound? Rated M for obvious reasons.


Vanilla's Sweet Relief

It was a warm summer day on Mobius, and we find Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower on the way to see Knuckles the Echidna on Angel Island. He had told the blue hedgehog and orange fox to come over for a little scavenger hunt.

Sonic and Tails arrived, and Knuckles smiled at them. "Here are the rules: We have to find all the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal is hiding them now."

Sonic crosses his arms. "Uh huh, and what is the reward for finding them all?"

Knuckles hesitated for a second, and then sighed. "I haven't figured it out yet, but once I win I'll tell you."

Tails chuckles. "That's our Knuckles, never thinking a plan through."

The red echidna went to reply, but was stopped by a light-orange female echidna, Tikal. "Alright boys, the emeralds have been hidden. Start looking."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles bolted off in search of the precious jewels.

_**-Vanilla's House-**_

At another part of the planet we find a house in a small forest. This is the house of Vanilla Rabbit. Her daughter Cream and her chao Cheese had just moved into an apartment a few miles away, and Vanilla had a lot of free time to herself. On this day we find three other females in the house: Amy Rose (age 19), Cosmo (age 18), and Shade (age 21). These three girls were talking to Vanilla about Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

The conversation revolved around the boys having not asked the girls out yet. Vanilla nodded. "Well, maybe they're just waiting for the right time."

Shade frowned. "Are you kidding? They've had _plenty_ of chances."

The older rabbit frowned while she thought up a plan to help them. "Tell you what. I'll invite them over here and I'll show them what to do. It may be that they just need a little help on what they need to do."

Cosmo, Shade, and Amy nodded and left, not knowing what Vanilla was planning. It would turn out to be a win-win situation. She would show them what to do alright, but it was HOW she planned to show them that made her giggle.

_**-Five days later-**_

Sonic (age 22), Knuckles (age 23), and Tails (age 18) are seated in Vanilla's house. Vanilla comes out of her room wearing her usual dress with red vest and sits in front of the boys. "A few days ago I was visited by Shade, Amy, and Cosmo. They seem to be anxious for you to ask them out."

Knuckles nods. "We'd love to do it, but it's tough when your tongue gets all tied up."

The 41 year old rabbit nods. "Do you honestly love them?"

Tails leaped off the couch, eyes flashing. "Of course I love Cosmo!"

Knuckles and Sonic sat him back down and then Knuckles looked at Vanilla. "I love Shade as well."

All eyes turned to Sonic. He was hiding his blush from everyone, but Vanilla saw through it. "He isn't showing it, but Sonic loves Amy as well."

Tails and Knuckles looked at him with shock on their faces. "He does?"

Sonic sighed and nodded. "It's true. I fell in love with Amy the first time we met on Little Planet. I've never asked her out because I don't want her to get hurt."

Vanilla smiles. "Before you next see them, you need to go to the gym and work out."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles start toward the door, but Vanilla's voice stopped them. "Hold it."

Emerald, ocean blue, and violet eyes turned to look at her, and she continued. "Before you leave, we need to go over a very vital part of a relationship."

Tails frowned. "What part? We've gone over manners already."

Vanilla's brown eyes sparkled. "Sex."

The three boys were shocked. "Sex?"

The rabbit nodded. "Yes. You want to be able to please your women in bed right?"

Sonic nodded. "Good point."

Vanilla smiled again. "Stay right here."

She vanished down the hall, leaving our three friends more than puzzled at the door. For a few minutes, silence reigned in the house until a voice was heard down the hall. "Okay boys, come to my room."

**WARNING: The following is a lemon. If you are not 18+ DO NOT read the rest of this story.**

Sonic led the way in, and Vanilla shut the door. "Door, lock."

The door locked, sealing them inside. Knuckles looked at Vanilla. "Why are you in a towel?"

The rabbit stood in front of them. "The best way to give advice on this area is to do it."

Sonic frowns. "Why are you doing this?"

Vanilla looked at him. "You see, I've not felt a man's touch in over 20 years, and now I'm doing something about it."

Tails shakes his head. "I can't do this, not when I love Cosmo."

Vanilla frowned. "Then you can be a failure in bed."

The orange fox's ears flattened. The last thing he wanted was to be a disappointment to Cosmo. Vanilla's voice snapped him back to reality. "Off with your clothes boys, it's time for your lesson to begin."

The three males did as told, although they felt nervous and a little strange being nude in front of other guys. Vanilla dropped her towel, revealing her gorgeous body and getting three nosebleeds in the process. "You like what you see boys?"

She got only shocked nodding in response, so she got on her knees in front of our heroes. "Now you were all taught about sex in school, but I'm going to show you how to satisfy your woman."

The female rabbit took measurements of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' members and nodded her approval. "You're all an excellent size, so here's the next part."

Vanilla took Knuckles in her left hand, Sonic in her right hand, and stroked them while she sucked on Tails. Instantly the room was filled with moaning, so Vanilla sped up her actions and began to deep throat Tails. Louder moaning was the result, and after a few minutes Vanilla switched to sucking Sonic and stroking Tails and Knuckles.

After another few minutes Knuckles was being sucked and Tails and Sonic were being stroked. Vanilla's soft tongue worked each guy like a pro despite the fact she hadn't done this in 20 years.

Tails was the first to speak. "I feel something strange."

Vanilla smiled. "You're about to have an orgasm, so what I want you to do is put it in my mouth. Same for Sonic and Knuckles."

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles began stroking themselves and rewarded Vanilla's amazing work with a flood of their seed. They nearly screamed as they released, and Vanilla greedily gulped it all down. "Mmmm... You boys taste so good."

She cleaned her face off and stood up. "Now, next part of the lesson. Sonic, you stand behind me, Tails you get on your knees, and Knuckles stand beside me."

The fox, hedgehog, and echidna get into position. Vanilla nodded once they were ready. "Tails, you'll be licking and sucking on my pussy. Knuckles, you're sucking on my nipples. Sonic, tease my rear."

Knuckles started first, taking Vanilla's large breasts in his hands and softly licking her nipples. Sonic frowns. "Why do you need all three of us?"

Vanilla moaned softly and held Knuckles to her chest before answering. "One male won't satisfy 20 years of sexual deprivation, and neither will two."

Sonic shrugged and began teasing Vanilla's round rear, squeezing it and spanking it. The female rabbit shivered as her body reacted to attention it hadn't received in a very long time. Tails got started and licked Vanilla's clitoris at a slow pace, making sure he did a good job.

Vanilla gasped and held Tails to her flower. "HAH! Yes! Give me more boys."

Knuckles began to nibble and twist Vanilla's soft nipples in his teeth. Sonic took a breath and licked around Vanilla's rear entrance. Tails twisted her clit in his teeth and blew on it. Vanilla's breathing sped up and her legs began to shake. "AH! Yes! Now, finger me Tails! Do it fast!"

The orange kitsune did so, following Vanilla's instructions to her G Spot. The rabbit had an orgasm in seconds, screaming and covering Tails' muzzle in her juice. _"HAAAH!"_

The boys stopped and Vanilla flopped on her bed, panting and her body lightly covered in sweat. Sonic picked up a small bottle. "What's in this bottle?"

Vanilla looks over and smiles. "That's called lube, and you'll get to use it." She assumed the doggy style position and took a breath. "Alright, now it's time for you to become men."

Vanilla put Knuckles in front of her, Tails under her, and Sonic behind her. "Tails and Sonic, enter my body and go until you unload."

Tails frowned. "But we don't have any protection."

The rabbit giggled. "I'm well past childbearing age, so you have nothing to worry about."

The cobalt speedster put lube on his appendage and Vanilla's rump as she instructed him to, and she smiles. "Get to it."

Tails lifted his shaft and entered Vanilla's opening. "Geez you're tight."

Vanilla's moaning got louder as Sonic entered from behind. "She's tight back here too."

Vanilla had Tails and Sonic start thrusting and began sucking on Knuckles' manhood again. All three guys were moaning, but Vanilla was almost screaming. Her body shook and shivered as it was pounded from all sides. She had Knuckles mouth-bang her and motioned for everyone to speed up.

Knuckles shoved his entire length into Vanilla's mouth. "Oh Vanilla! This feels so good!"

Tails pinched Vanilla's nipples and sped up, burying himself completely into her flower. "You think THAT feels good? You should feel her down here!"

Sonic was thrusting faster than the other guys were. "She's so tight and hot! I love it!"

Vanilla had Knuckles pull on her hair and shivered. "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm!"

One more time Vanilla had the guys speed up, her hands tightly grasping the sheets on her bed. Her tongue twirled around Knuckles' shaft, and he was the first to reach his climax. "FUCK! Ohh yeah Vanilla!"

Sonic was next. "OH SHIT! AHH!"

Vanilla swallowed Knuckles' load and screamed as Tails came. "HAAH! YES TAILS!"

Tails panted after he unloaded. "What happened?"

The female rabbit panted before answering. "I just had an orgasm. (panting) If you can make your woman do that, then you're officially good in bed. However (panting) try not to swear, unless your partner is okay with it."

The boys started to get off the bed, but Vanilla stopped them. "Oh no, you three are nowhere NEAR done yet."

Vanilla had the fox get in front, the blue blur under her, and Knuckles behind her. After the red echidna had lubed himself up, the rabbit gave her next command. "You've made me orgasm, but can you do it again? Men that make their women orgasm more than once stay in relationships longer."

No one knew if this was true or not, but it didn't matter at this point. Knuckles entered Vanilla's ample rear, Sonic went inside her opening, and Tails inserted himself into her mouth. This was working exactly how she planned. The boys were easing her desires, and they were also learning how to satisfy their women. Also, she had the largest male (Knuckles in this case) pounding her flower last. Tails was the smallest, then Sonic, then Knuckles.

Vanilla stroked Tails' member on occasion and had Knuckles spank her as hard as he could. Sonic didn't need any tips other than not to stop. He pulled and twisted Vanilla's nipples and slammed his meaty manhood deep inside Vanilla's hot core.

The rabbit's brown eyes rolled back in her head from all the pleasure, and her sounds were so loud no one else could be heard. _"HMM! HMM! MMPH! MMMM!"_

Tails erupted in orgasm first, moaning loudly. "OHH!"

Vanilla gulped his load down and gasped when Knuckles exploded inside her. "AH!"

Knuckles held Vanilla's hips tightly until he was done, grunting with his efforts. Sonic, however, wasn't quite done. Vanilla began drooling and almost fell on top of him because of his fast-paced pounding. _"SONIC! IT FEELS SO GOOD! FASTER!"_

Sonic obliged, his appendage slamming inside Vanilla at an insane speed. It took only a few more seconds before Vanilla came, and hard. _"OH MY G-AAAHHH!"_

Sonic erupted at the same time, and the result was a mix of juice pouring out of the older rabbit. He got out from under Vanilla, only to have her collapse on the bed.

Knuckles looked at Vanilla's twitching body and then at Sonic. "Dude, you did her too hard."

The blue hero frowned at the red echidna. "She said to go faster, so I did."

It took nearly five minutes for Vanilla to speak again. "Oh wow... That was amazing... Sonic, Amy is going to be _so_ satisfied... Whew."

Once more the boys switched positions. Tails was now at the back, Sonic in front, and Knuckles underneath. The twin-tailed fox rubbed Vanilla's well-shaped hips. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Vanilla nods. "I think so. You and Knuckles may have to hold me up though."

Tails lubes himself up and the final round began. Knuckles and Tails did have to hold Vanilla up since she couldn't do so herself. Three males pounded the lone female as hard as they could, and Vanilla lost all ability to think. Her body shook and shivered as it had orgasm after orgasm. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles moaned loudly and never backed off. In fact they took control and railed Vanilla as fast as they wanted, and sped up whenever they wanted.

Vanilla didn't care anymore. She was finally satisfied, but that feeling left when Sonic's final load sprayed into her mouth. "OH VANILLA!"

After swallowing it, Vanilla panted and screamed as loud as she could. _"YEAH! UH! TAILS! KNUCKLES! _(panting) _I WANT YOU TO CUM!"_

So they did, at the same time. Vanilla shook violently as her final orgasm roared through her body. _**"HAAAAAAH!"**_

Tails pulled out and Knuckles did too, but Vanilla simply collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating heavily. "Boys... (panting) ... Help me get comfortable."

Sonic and Knuckles helped Vanilla get into a comfortable spot and Tails pulled her sheets over her body. A few minutes later Vanilla spoke again. "Door open."

It did, and our heroes got dressed. Vanilla looked at them. "Two days from now (panting) you three come back for another lesson. (panting) I'll teach you about cooking romantic dinners and other things."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles thanked Vanilla for the lesson, but she giggled. "No boys, thank YOU."

After they left Vanilla closed her eyes, whispering one word before falling asleep. "Finally."

**NOTE: Okay, I lied. Lemon is over.**

_**-Two months later-**_

Once again we find ourselves in Vanilla's house. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had finally asked their ladies out, and they accepted. Today the girls were talking about having sex with their partners.

Vanilla smiled at them. "Amy, Shade, Cosmo, you three are going to be really impressed with how far they've come."

A knock sounded on the door, and Vanilla let in the guys in question. "Ladies, get ready."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came in, looking more muscular and making their girlfriends drool. Sonic went to Amy and kissed her. "Get ready for the best day of your life since I asked you out last month."

Knuckles picked Shade up like she weighed nothing. "Ready to let me put Vanilla's lessons to work?"

Shade nodded, and Tails pulled Cosmo to him. "Vanilla's lessons have been rough, but I know you'll be happy I stayed for them."

Vanilla smiled. "Each guy has different strengths. Sonic has speed and endurance. Tails has technique. Knuckles has raw strength. Now get three different rooms please. The living room is way too public."

The three couples did as Vanilla asked, and the boys began to put Vanilla's lessons to work.

**NOTE: Apologies if I seem a little rusty. This is my first lemon in a very long time, six months at least. Please read and review, but no flames.**


End file.
